bleachstoryroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bleach Chapter 463. Extreme Divider
Bleach Story RPG << Click! The Shinigami and Fullbringers divide into their matches before Kenpachi kills Giriko in one hit. Having received Ichigo's power, Giriko notes how amazing it feels, saying it is as if youth is welling up from within his body. Yukio mocks Giriko, saying he spoke like a real has been. Tsukishima approaches Kūgo and notes that he is not giving Shishigawara any of Ichigo's power and comments that it's not nice to leave people out. Kūgo tells him that he does not even want to think about what a powered up version of Shishigawara's ability could do and tells Tsukishima to kill him when the battle is over. Tsukishima comments then that he thought it was an interesting ability. Giriko yells out to Ichigo, saying they will demonstrate the wonder of the power they gave him, saying Ichigo should experience it first hand. Ikkaku tries to comment but Ichigo says he will handle it himself. Giriko retorts that Ichigo surely could not mean that he plans to take them all on by himself, but he is interrupted by Ichigo cutting through all of them. Giriko is stunned by this and Ichigo comments that he did not go all out so they should still be alive. Yukio then laughs at Ichigo, asking if he thought that was a critical hit. He says Ichigo did not even notice that he missed. Ichigo begins to notice as Yukio tells Ichigo that his Fullbring has allowed them to wear their Fullbrings around them. He says that thanks to Ichigo, his Fullbring can now affect the outside world and what he just cut were clones. As he says this though, Ikkaku appears and stabs Yukio in the back. He tells Ichigo he is too soft, asking him if he really thinks he is going to win the fight without taking any lives. He tells Ichigo to kill them properly. Another Yukio clone tries to attack Ikkaku then, but Hitsugaya steps in and slices through it. Hitsugaya tells Ikkaku not to let his guard down. Yukio tells Hitsugaya that his attack was not half bad and asks if he wants a chance at bonus points but Hitsugaya says he will pass. Moe Shishigawara appears and tries to attack Ikkaku from behind but Ikkaku catches him. Yukio notes that everyone seems to have paired up so he places them all in different rooms with his Fullbring. As they enter the rooms, Kenpachi looks asks Byakuya to switch opponents with him as he thinks Tsukishima looks stronger than Giriko. As the rooms are fully formed, Giriko takes Kenpachi's wish to switch opponents as an insult and says he cannot have that. Kenpachi tells him to shut up and that defeating a small fry like him will just make him bored. Giriko begins to rant as he says his Fullbring can pull off many feats. He states that when he makes a contract with the God of Time, the simpler the contract, the more absolute his power becomes. He says that the contract he just made is the simplest of all, physical strength. He grows to a massive size then as he says he possesses more strength than anyone but before he can finish his sentence, Kenpachi bifurcates him, saying it was as he said, boring. Category:Chapters